100 Theme Challenge: Hetalia
by Galaxy Eclipse
Summary: A 100 theme challenge based entirely on Hetalia. No 2Ps, but there will be fem! nations.
1. 1: Introduction

I have seen many 100 theme challenges around, and I have finally decided to attempt one. At my current updating rate it will probably take me more than a year to finish it, a warning to all who are reading this. The entire thing will be centered around Hetalia, excluding the micro-nations and some of the less well known countries. I am not against fem! countries, and so there may be a few of them mixed in.

By far my favorite is fem!neko! Prussia. That doesn't really make much sense, but I like her all the same. I have never tried writing her though, so if I do be prepared for its awfulness. One thing that will never be in one of the themes are 2P nations. I cannot accurately do their personalities so I stopped trying.

I love Spamano, so it's my OTP. Some others that I ship are GerIta, UsUk, RoChu and PruCan. I also like PruHun as a friendship. Austria and Switzerland I can never seem to make up my mind on who to pair with them. This usually results in them being together... I obviously need to put more thought into that, but I'm for the moment I'm to lazy. I won't bash my pairings at you, I'll just write about them.

I never participate in shipping wars, it's rude and it's pointless. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and you can't change it through fighting. My friends and I occasionally playfully give our reasons for liking one pairing or disliking another to try to change what others think, but we are never hurtful like I have seen before.

I appreciate it very much when people review or just take interest in anything I write. I am aware that I'm a fairly new writer, and that I still need to practice. Criticism is wanted and flames are okay, as long as they make sense. Of course I also like the nice reviews, they give me the incentive to keep something going. Most times I start something, then about three chapters in don't want to finish it. I always finish what I start eventually though, because to the reader that is very annoying and frustrating.

Each of the themes will be its own chapter, with the theme as the chapter name. I will do my best to make them all at least 600 words each, so that you don't have a bunch of 200 word oneshots. They will not be related to each other at all, and I will use the same characters more than once. That being said, I will also use the same pairing multiple times.

Outside of school I do multiple choirs and soccer teams, so once those start up again my updates will get much less frequent. I also have a social life and spend time with my friends, so every spare moment won't be used writing.

Below is the list of themes that I will be using. As far as I know it was created by someone who uses the pen name Lonewulf.

1. Introduction (Above)  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation


	2. 2: Love

**#2: Love**

**Pairing: Spamano**

**Words: 621**

* * *

That bastard Spain had said 'I love you' so many times when he was little that he was no longer affected. He always used the form that meant something like 'I love you like you're my little brother,' so it didn't matter anyway. However, one day the country of passion came back home totally wasted from drinking with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio. It was a normal occurrence now that he was grown up, maybe the idiot figured that he was mature enough to look after himself or some shit like that.

A bit disgruntled that once again he was the one having to take care of his former caretaker, Romano pulled him up out of his sprawled out position on the floor. He had barely gotten in the door before he collapsed.

"Damn it bastard! You're really heavy!" He tried in vain to get Spain up, and in the end pulled the Spaniard's arm around his shoulder to pull him up. After staggering down the hall dragging the older nation Romano dumped him on his bed.

"Stupid you need to stop getting so drunk that I have to look after you! A few weeks ago I even had to drive over to that damn bar and pick you up!" The rant continued, he liked it when he actually had a legitimate reason to scream and curse at Spain.

He pulled off Spain's shoes and socks, then tossed them in the corner of the room. The idiot could pick them up himself later. Deciding to leave him dressed Romano pulled the covers over him and turned to leave. A hand grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"Roma~" He turned back towards Spain.

"What the hell do you want now bastard?" He was pissed that he had to deal with Spain again for the second time that week.

"Te amo Lovi!~" The Spaniard pulled him down next to him. "You should sleep next to me, it's cold in here." The Spanish lessons he had been forced to take as a child kicked in as his mind spun in circles.

'That can't be right can it? He didn't say the friendly kind of love that you use for friends, or the kind for family. He used... Used the... Other kind.' Confused and a little bit scared he fought to get up, snarling curses at Spain. The older country did nothing to stop the yelling, but he did hold him down. Apparently even when drunk he had good arm strength.

After about five minutes Romano started to get tired, and stopped struggling. A blush was coating his entire face as he fell limp. The Spaniard just snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. Studying the peaceful look on Spain's face he had to admit that the guy was kind of cute like that. No! He did NOT just think that!

Completely giving up on any form of resistance Romano started to fall into a deep sleep. As be did so his last conscious thought was, 'Maybe tomato bastard will like me for who I am, and not be in it for the money that Grandpa Rome left me. And maybe, just maybe, I've been waiting to confess this entire time. Not that I'll ever tell him of my own free will!'

As if sensing the critical moment where Romano admitted his feelings, even just in his mind, Spain smiled widely and slid closer to the Italian. Already asleep he didn't react as Spain started breathing right next to his neck.

But he woke up in Spain's arms in the morning, then the swearing and denial began. But Spain knew that everything derogatory Romano said was a lie.

* * *

**I've had this one in mind for awhile, even if it has been done before multiple times.**


	3. 3: Light

**#3: Light**

**Pairing: GerIta**

**Words: 637**

* * *

I didn't realize it until recently, but you are the light in my life. Before you I was a nobody, and still am. How can someone like you possibly even stand to be around a person like me, let alone be friends? I know I brush everyone off and pay way to much attention to my work, but that's just because I'm scared.

Since I have had little, if any, practice being social with other people I stick with what I know, because experimenting might prove to be worse. Everything I know is based on being formal. Another reason I do so much work for my nation. Another reason for the formalities toward everyone is that they all hate hate, the hate that is well deserved.

At times I hate myself for the terrible things the leaders of my country have done, though I know that I couldn't have stopped it. Doing so much work is me trying to make it up to the innocent people who were harmed, though most are dead now.

I'm cold to everyone because I'm afraid of what might happen if we got close to each other. One of the things soldiers are taught is to never get to close to another soldier, because at any given second during their time in the service they may be killed.

But you pried my armor open, and showed me the world the way you see it. The light flooded in and never left. I feel like I've known you for years, even when we first met. That sparkle in your eyes drew me in, and now it's the center of my life. Always saving you has never really bothered me like I tend to make it appear. Sometimes I even like it because it gives me an excuse to see you away from my enormous stack of paperwork.

Before you Prussia was the only constant thing in my life. He was a much better big brother back when I really needed it. When I was little I hated how whenever I cried after something hurt me, Prussia would be sad, and sometimes cry with me. I hated seeing my brother cry like that, so I stopped showing emotion, to stop him from crying. Over the centuries the habit stayed with me and now it pretty much rules my life.

When the Berlin Wall was built I sat next to the wall every day thinking of him. No one could comfort me the way he could, not even you. Lonely. That's what I was. I spent hours doing pointless things with you to try to make me feel less alone. When that wall came down I was there waiting for him to come back to me from Russia. The hours passed and in despair I thought he would never come. Then he was there and I wasn't alone anymore.

When he became East Germany I felt so guilty. Then when our governments were unified I was just plain horrified. What if he disappeared?! But he never did, and eventually I stopped worrying about it. Again I went to you and started hanging out all day every day. Slowly I started depending on brother less and you more. Our relationship eventually began to improve after I spent so much time with you. Now that I know you better and trust you more I can feel inside the loneliness beginning to slowly fade away. It has always been there, eating me away from the inside out. Yet another reason for the harsh exterior, mental insecurity.

You changed me, my life, my future. If we stay together I may learn to be someone who you can be proud of, not the coward I am inside. I never want to live without you.

"Ich liebe dich Italien."

* * *

**Not really sure about this one, it seems like a jumbled up mess to me.**


	4. 4: Dark

**#4: Dark**

**Pairing: Slight PruCan, but mostly Prussia.**

**Words: 747**

* * *

Whenever I went to the unawesome world meetings with West to bring some awesomness to everyone else this one kid is always ignored. I've taken an interest in him and been going more frequently to the meetings to find out more about the guy. West asked me why I was suddenly interested in the meetings when I hadn't been before and I gave him the obvious answer.

"I'm awesome. Just in case you haven't realized it yet, your older brother is the awesomest person or nation alive. Or former nation..." It had never really bothered me much before because now I didn't have to do any work or anything, but currently it was painfully ripping me to shreds. Who am I? Without a nation I'm a nobody that's somehow still alive. West tried to make me tell him what was wrong, but it would be unawesome of me to give him all my problems.

So like always I went to the next world meeting. I didn't even try to put up an egotistical front as I always did, I just sat in the corner thinking. The other countries thought that I was just hung over from drinking, so they dismissed it as normal. I was great with that because the awesome me doesn't need help! At least that's what I kept telling myself.

Scraping myself together I walked over to the little country that was always ignored. Well, he's not little but he's younger than me.

"What's your name Birdie?" Looking up at me surprised he answered in a whispered voice.

"Y-you can see me?"

"The awesome me can see all the nations in this room, why would no one else be able to see you?" Then a scary thought came to me. 'What if I'm fading, and this guy is so far gone that only other fading countries can see him?' Horrified at my own thought I examined myself. As far as I could see I was still as solid as I ever was.

"The awesome me isn't faded at all, right?" Looking confused by my question the dainty blonde answered.

"Of course not. I'm sorry, what country are you? I don't normally see you here until lately." Wincing I turned away slightly.

"I'm not a nation anymore. I changed names many times, but I prefer Prussia." It was making me depressed that though I had only been officially abolished 66 years ago already no one knew who I was.

"Oh..." The Canadian was unsure of how to respond to that, so he didn't say anything. About a minute later Germany started the meeting and ended the awkward moment. I got up and went to my usual place diagonally behind my younger brother. I didn't blame the poor blonde guy... 'Wait I never actually got his name!' Throwing out my chair behind me I stood up and interrupted America's speech about some hero crap. Pointing shamelessly at Birdie (Cute and awesome nickname, right?) I yelled across the table.

"What's your name? Where's your nation?" Glancing around I realized that the others thought I was crazy, they didn't see anyone there. "Why can't you idiots ever see him? He's sitting right there!" Then turning back to the pale blonde. "What's your human name?"

It was easy to see that he was overwhelmed, and it took him a moment to answer.

"I'm Canada. I'm the country above America, and my name is Mathew Williams." His voice was so quiet that it was hard to catch all if it.

"Gilbert, please sit down so that we can resume the meeting." Brother was being polite, but I knew that he was annoyed already.

"Who's Gilbert?" I smiled wickedly at him. This was something that I did once in awhile, to see if he still could see me the same way I used to be. The open emotion display was just to hide the fear I felt inside. What if my only family saw me as a nobody?

"Prussia. Teutonic Knights. East Germany. Please sit down." With an inner sigh of relief I did so. That is what I now have to resort to just to be called by what I consider is my true name. I don't think any of the other countries know how painful it is to become a mere shadow of what you once were. A figure lurking in your own legacy, always out of sight in the darkness, therefore out of mind as well.

* * *

**Not enough PruCan! That didn't turn out at all like I had originally planned...**


	5. 5: Seeking Solace

**#5: Seeking Solace**

**Pairing: SwisLich, but as a sibling relationship not romance.**

**Words: 940**

* * *

Lichtenstein knew that she was dying. Her people were sick, so her population plummeted to an all time low. Lying alone in an alley she looked up at the grey clouds. Rain began to fall, making Lichtenstein shiver as it soaked through her thin clothes. Tattered and torn they pretty much reflected the state of her nation, along with the oozing scratches that covered her limbs. Sighing she closed her eyes and prepared for the end.

"Are you alright?" Another blonde had walked down the thin alleyway and seen her. His green eyes flashed with pity as he saw her, though he wasn't in much better condition himself.

Looking up the young nation examined the newcomer. It was clear that he wanted to help, but she didn't want to force herself on him. Weakly she pushed herself up using the brick wall that she was leaning against. She managed to stand for only a few seconds before pitching forward towards the stranger in a dead faint.

With a scared look on his face Switzerland gently shifted his new sister into a more comfortable position before walking away.

When he arrived at his home he used a few of his precious gauze wraps to bandage the injuries that the little girl had sustained, then he sat her down in his only guest bedroom. When she woke up he would be waiting.

As soon as she regained consciousness Lichtenstein noticed something; she was on a bed. The short blonde nation hadn't slept on anything even resembling a bed for weeks. Then her mind returned to the mysterious stranger that had helped her. Personified countries can tell when they are in the presence of another nation as themselves, and Lichtenstein knew that the man was like her.

'He probably just wants my land, that's all I have left that's of any value at all.' Trying to hide her disappointment she started as the other nation walked into the room with some rolls.

"Eat," he ordered her. Looking up at him she realized how thin he was. Just to make sure he was really okay she asked a question before she took a bite.

"Have you eaten?"

"Of course." Satisfied with his answer she ate the rolls.

-xXVXx-

You think that I was the one seeking reassurance and comfort from big brother. But the only side of the story you ever hear is mine. Have you ever really thought about how he felt at that time? We have always depended on each other.

-xXVXx-

When I found her that night I was scared. She was going to die right in front of my eyes, with me powerless to stop it. At that time I was very poor, and my nation had very little food. Other countries foolishly say that they would like to be me because of my stable banks, therefor economy, but they don't understand. My ground isn't fit to be farmland, and so when I first formed I had no constant income. I did every odd job that came my way, just hoping to get by. I worked extremely hard to where I am now, and I'm not giving it up.

I've found that the easiest ways to stay out of debt are to be neutral and to not spend any money unnecessarily. The best way to stay neutral is to work and fight for both sides. By manufacturing weapons for more than one party both want me to stay functional for their own sakes, so I'm not dragged into anything.

Not spending money on every single thing you see is just common sense. Abide by this rule your entire life, it's rare to get advice from me. 'Don't spend money on anything that you don't need to survive. Patch your old things to make them last longer.' (Yeah right Switzerland... Like the readers care what you say.)

Anyway, back to that night. My solitary life was starting to wear me down, though I would never admit it. I was close to just becoming a person who answered a question with either yes or no to everything, and had a blank expression all the time. Actually that kind of reminds me of Japan, except he only says no, not yes...

I knew that saving her would have its consequences, but I was prepared. After I saw her face I knew that I couldn't let her fade, she's just so cute! In a brotherly way of course, sad that I have to add that, but whatever. Awhile later she cut her hair really short, and started dressing like a boy. It wouldn't have bothered me so much if she had an actual reason besides really looking up to me. Don't think that I don't appreciate it! I do care. Remember when I caved in and drew little animals and people for her in the middle of a self-defense lesson?

I was alone and I knew fully the hardships that life as a nation could bring. When Lichtenstein came into my life I sheltered her so that she would never have to face all of the challenges that I did. She gave me another reason to do the things that I did, that one extra push to excel at life. I even started breaking my own rules and let her pick out a ribbon for her hair.

She gave me a reason to protect myself.

Big brother saved me from a certain death.

Lichtenstein changed my personality for the better.

He gave me my own personal hero.

We rely on each other, it's not one sided as many think. You can't have one without the other.

* * *

**Both of them are very OOC in this, sorry about that. This hasn't been edited at all, so if you see any major mistakes feel free to tell me.**


	6. 6: Break Away

**#6: Break Away**

**Pairing: Slight Spamano**

**Words: 712**

* * *

All anyone ever did was criticize and tease. Even his own family, that should know better than to hurt his feelings daily. Other people judged without getting to know him, preferring to think that he was just a snob that swore a lot. The wall of indifference and swears was just to protect him from those people.

It only made it worse. But in essence he knew no other way to attempt to protect himself, so over the years he failed to change. His brother was nice and cheerful around everyone else but alone he was like a top member of the mafia. Always picking on him about his worst qualities like his lack of compassion and social life among other things.

Almost every day he broke down and cried when he was alone because of the bullying he got all the time. Even his best friend didn't know about his depression. He went to great lengths to conceal it because in his mind it would just become another thing that others would criticize.

When someone began to call him names he always rose to he bait and shot curses over the other person's head, so when the day came that he refused to do so his friends were worried. In reality everyone cared to some extent what happened to him, but thought that making fun of him was the best sport invented.

'Why does everyone think that I don't have feelings? Though I hate to admit it I'm actually really sensitive and almost everything affects me.' Round and round he turned before he finally found the answer. That was the day that he began to cut.

His friend visited his home later that day, when the two of them were alone. The usually cheery and oblivious guy was seeing right through him, forcing him to cut the visit short when usually he would have prolonged it as long as possible. Internally sighing with relief he ate dinner going to bed.

He avoided suspicion for quite some time by being a hermit and staying at home all the time. When he realized that eventually saying he was sick wouldn't work anymore he began to venture out again. More reserved than before he was always quiet and alone, always in the shadows, never in the spotlight. Not that he was there often before, except for some of the more here hideous cursing battles.

To his closest friend it was clear that something was wrong, but he didn't ask in the hopes that it would sort itself out. Then after awhile the friend came over to see him and found him in a pool of blood on the bathroom floor. No matter how hard the friend tried to revive him he never woke up again.

Later on that week people were going to Lovino Vargas' funeral. After that the friend returned to Lovino's home and looked around inside. Underneath his bed there was a box full of journals that had been filled out every day. Each one of the entries clearly stated his feelings about how he was treated daily. In bottom of the box there was one journal that was thinner than the rest, and had a smaller cover. With a trembling hand the friend picked I up, wondering, yet dreading, what Lovino might have written inside.

They were letters. Suicide notes of a sort, but at the beginning of each one it was stated that he had not killed himself. If he died from cutting then that was that, but it wasn't intentional. The friend's tears dripped onto the papers, adding to the marks of tears that had been shed in their writing.

'Antonio, if you are reading this then I'm dead. If I'm not dead, get the hell away from this letter. Anyway, know that I have no regrets, I broke away from the crowd and lived for who I was. More people need to do that. You know, get out on their own. You always were me best friend. I hope you know that.'

It continued on to list the various items he owned and where they should be distributed.

'Enough of the mushy stuff! Oh who am I kidding... Live a good life bastard.'

* * *

**I've never written a character death before... Yeah, this isn't a very good fit for this theme and the writing isn't my usual style.**


	7. 7: Heaven

**#7: Heaven**

**Pairing: Slight UsUk**

**Words: 1,247**

* * *

"What happens when a nation dies? How do we die in the first place? Prussia's country has been gone a long time, but he's still here. And Rome has been seen around by various people. Heck, we all saw him in the ocean on Christmas. I've been feeling quite odd lately; does that mean that I'm starting to fade away into nothingness? I've never felt like this before."

Conversations like this were common between England and Flying Mint Bunny as of late. He asked her a lot of trivial questions, hoping that since she was a magical being that she would have answers. This time when her response left something to be desired he politely thanked her before sighing. Would he ever get a legitimate explanation before his passing? Did countries have a sort of heaven that they went to in death?

Insistent knocks on his front door pulled him out of his reverie. Yanked forcibly out of his thoughts did not put England in a good mood, not that he was in a much better one moments before. Swearing under his breath the short blonde went to let in his uninvited guest.

It was America. By now he should know that it would be, with all the other surprise visits the rowdy nation paid to his house. Really his main guest bedroom was America's second home. It had mementos of his, some banners and even a moldy burger last time he checked. England never went into that room because he didn't even have the faintest clue of what was in there. He might as well write it onto his will right now that the main guest bedroom was America's.

Sensing the mood the American fell silent, as there was almost tangible tension in the air.

"Iggy are you alright?"

'Well,' thought England dryly. 'He's making a real effort knowing that I don't like improper language he used 'alright' instead of 'ok.' The realization instantly put a bright smile on his face. Finally after all these years he was getting through to the thickheaded American!

America was in a state of shock he hadn't seen England smile in such a sincere, beautiful way since he was a very young child. Staring at the happiness that adorned the older man's face he wondered if he would ever see something so captivating and pretty again. Then suddenly it was gone.

"Now that's a good chap using proper English. Go on to your room, I'll send up some burgers shortly." England pushed on America's back, attempting to get him to move. The moment the blue eyed nation left him alone he could continue his musings where he left off and actually begin that will his mind reminded him he needed to write…

But America was much stronger and bigger than him, and he didn't budge.

"Why the hurry?" The taller asked softly.

"Just, just go to your room," he pleaded, voice cracking slightly.

A bit scared that England was going to have some sort of breakdown he obliged and slowly began to make his way into his room. What was going on? England almost never broke down like that; the last major time where he had gotten ripped to shreds was that rainy night all those years ago. Winning the war was almost worse than losing just because of the look on his former caretaker's face as he cried on the ground in tattered clothing, covered in mud and blood.

If he had to say anything that day it looked like England was ready to die then and there, but he would never admit that to anyone, especially not England himself.

As America left the room England dashed to the library and began to write furiously on some heavy parchment. Soon he was on his second page, then his third, then his twentieth. It seemed that over a few hundred years a person accumulated a lot of stuff that had to be given away upon their death. One of his fleeting thoughts as he continued to scribble down words was, 'Why do I feel like I have to do this so strongly?'

The answer slipped away from him as he became consumed in his project once more.

It had been three hours and he hadn't heard a thing from England. What was going on? He usually brought up food to keep him quiet if he wanted him out of the way, but this time there was nothing. America had even stomped around for good measure, in the end garnering no response from his host.

After another half hour had passed America ventured out of his room and down the hall. He hadn't heard England walk by his door, so he could only be in the bathroom or in the library. Quickly poking his head into the bathroom America noted that it was empty and quietly cracked open the library door.

England was hunched over his desk, writing on a sheet of paper. On his right in a neat pile there was a stack of paper that had to be at least six inches tall. Had he written all that in such a short time? If England had been writing at the same speed he was now the answer was probably yes. What could he be writing that was so important?

Turning England noticed he was there, and wiped his face clean of emotion. A few seconds before he had been about to cry as he thought about this one human guy he had once known… Anyway, he stood and walked over to the taller country with a fearsome look on his face.

"If you interrupt me again you don't want to know what will happen to you." Creeped out by England's behavior America backed up a few paces.

"Chill dude, I just wanted to make sure you're okay! Which you aren't. First you're grouchy, then happy, then sad and now ready to kill?" Now that it was clearly pointed out to him thinking through his day England realized that he had been acting weird. Why had he done that?

Then it dawned on him. There had been a lot of people in the more rural areas dying of some incurable illness, and now the survivors were stirred up into a frenzy. With emotions running high they were probably obsessing over anything that had to do with death. That had escalated quickly… He hadn't completely lost it because of his people in years, and the last time he had been completely alone. It was only a few minutes of anger though, no big deal.

"Well, um, sorry about that. I assure you it won't happen again." He said cheerily before adding in an undertone. "While you're in my company." Then louder he addressed America in order to catch his attention.

"How about that burger now, America." He began to walk out of the room, but when he realized that the younger nation wasn't following him he turned. "Hurry up you git!"

Smiling America complied, that was the England he knew.

Later on after America had departed for his own country England sat down in his favorite chair with a cup of tea. It didn't matter if nations had their own heaven, because he wouldn't be going there for a long time.

* * *

**This is a really messed up one-shot. If you still enjoyed it, thank you. If not, I totally understand, I don't like this one myself.**


	8. 8: Innocence

**#8: Innocence**

**Pairing: Slight PolLiet, Slight Spamano**

**Words: 1,058**

* * *

Poland could be so oblivious sometimes, making Lithuania wonder how he had even passed the test to get into the organization. The guy was always wearing skirts and painting his nails. He himself had passed the entrance exam with only a few points to spare, so it made him wonder what Poland had done to get in. Bad mouth the judges with that weird accent of his?

Compared to other members he was a newbie. A lot of the veterans picked on him and two of the other people who had just passed the exam. In particular a tall agent by the name of Russia. His two friends, Estonia and Latvia, were on a mission right now. They had to go with Russia, a normal occurrence. Teams of three were assigned to each mission, one person from each branch. If the job appeared to be difficult more teams were sent with the first. That meant that as per usual he was sitting around in his dorm feeling alone.

He was so solitary, even by organization standards. No one knew each other's real names; he didn't know Latvia's, Estonia's or Poland's, just like none of them knew his. Some agents were really careless though and forgot to use their code names. The burger-eating man known as 'America' let it slip the first day Lithuania was there that his name was Alfred.

The main reason the name ban was in place was to keep it as official as possible, as well as to protect the members. Most of them had outside lives that they lived and didn't need their name cropping up in the wrong places. The organization called 'HETALIA' was strict about personal information and almost nothing got past the superiors. Who knew what that combination of letters stood for? He certainly didn't.

Back to Poland. Anyway, Lithuania had no idea where the blonde's talents lay. He knew that his own rested firmly in the scouting branch of spy work, not the fighting or technology. (Estonia had passed the test with flying colors thanks to his computer skills.) He really wasn't that great at fighting, sure he could defend himself well enough, but beyond that everything was out of his range. From what he had seen Poland really didn't seem like the sneaky type. He talked so loud and so much that it was a bit surprising that no one had duct taped his mouth shut. Technology? Lithuania just didn't think that Poland had the gift. Maybe it was due to the fact that on their first day he, Estonia and Latvia had walked in Poland destroyed Estonia's laptop almost immediately. He pointed his finger at Latvia and declared that,

"Your capital is like, totally going to become Warsaw." When Poland extended his finger he tipped a cup of coffee onto the laptop. Then intentionally put nail polish on it to,

"Like, pretty it up a bit." Yeah, Lithuania was pretty sure that Poland wasn't in the tech or scout branches. That left one last choice.

Poland had to be in the combat branch of the organization. But that didn't make sense! The blonde didn't walk with the athletic stance the other combat members had, and he didn't practice with them either. Could he really hide it that well behind his girlish looks and attitude?

He had no more time to ponder Poland as his phone rang. Anxious he answered it. Of course it was an assignment; Lithuania didn't have an outside life so he should have expected it. He wondered who he would be going with this time. You could choose who was on your team, some were locked in stone because the agents worked really well together, but some were hurried introductions. That's what always happened to him. Lithuania hoped he wouldn't be in a group with the man called France again. That was a truly traumatic experience.

When he entered the common room where he was meeting his team Lithuania let out a sigh of relief, France wasn't among the people in the room. Then to his horror he realized who was.

No one liked to work with Romano except for a perky guy called Spain in the combat branch. Most agents thought that he was insane for wanted to work with a foul mouthed tech person like Romano. The technology person in the group was in charge of the things transmitted to their devices, and could say anything into them at any time. The other two however, could only speak into them when the tech person gave the go ahead.

Not a single person, except Spain, liked to listen to Romano swear for hours at a time. That tall green eyed guy really was mystery; the whole organization thought he was a bit loony for liking Romano. But Spain wasn't the combat agent in the group this time, Poland was.

It seemed that Romano was arguing with one of the superiors about the team.

"He's innocent! Why the hell would Spain do something like that? There's no personal gain for him to tip off the enemy like that, he doesn't need money!" From where Lithuania was it sounded like the superior only mumbled in reply, but by the way Romano flinched he knew that wasn't the case.

"I'm like, totally fine working with Liete here," Lithuania felt himself being yanked forward. "But not with him." Blushing slightly Lithuania carefully tried to untangle himself from Poland's one armed hug, but failed miserably. Apparently he was stronger than he looked.

Still bent on arguing for Spain's sake Romano kept yelling at the higher-ups.

"Let's like, let them work this out Liete while we get some hot chocolate!" Without waiting for his response Poland dragged him off towards one of the kitchens.

After they were sitting at a table drinking the cocoa Poland spoke slowly.

"Spain is probably, like innocent because he doesn't seem to be that kind of person. But they'll put the mission off for a while because of Romano. So let's like, totally like, become friends while we wait! We can like, paint your nails purple! I totally want mine to be pink!"

* * *

**This is my first attempt at writing Lithuania. I really liked writing for Poland though, I'll have to do that again.**


	9. 9: Drive

**#9: Drive**

**Pairing: UsUk**

**Words: 910**

* * *

Once again Alfred F. Jones was leaving the airport with his boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland. Usually when it was his turn to visit the short blonde's home Arthur insisted on driving. Every time he would try to slip into the driver's seat before him, but epically failed every attempt made. He always raced over to the left side, while Arthur jogged at an easy pace over to the right. It irked the American how European cars had the wheels on the right, unlike his own nation. Pure habit made him want to swerve to the left, giving Arthur a consistent easy path to the driver's seat.

This time he wasn't going to lose.

Tightening his muscles he forced himself to walk out to the parking lot. Arthur, who was visibly drooping, seemed to be oblivious to the obvious behavior change. So for once in a mad dash to the vehicle a few feet away he finally procured the driver's seat for himself. Hissing Arthur tried to claw him out of the seat, in the end only convincing the American that he would make a good cat. After thirty seconds Alfred yanked the shorter into the car.

"Git! What do you think you're doing?!" Laughing at Arthur's embarrassed expression he let the shorter man climb across his lap and into the passenger's side.

"Bloody fool! You're going to get us killed in the near future, please just let me drive."

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I know how to get to your flat by now Artie." Still grumbling to himself Arthur flipped himself onto his side, facing Alfred. He hadn't really slept that well the night before and Alfred had flown in on a later flight. Giving in to his aching mind and hazy mind he fell asleep.

Quickly he glanced over at Arthur, hoping that he wouldn't notice. To his relief Arthur's emerald eyes were closed. As he drove down the street Alfred had to work had to suppress the habit part of him that was saying "drive on the right side of the road." Turning down a side street the American realized that he had no idea where he was anymore. It was already starting to get dark and any illumination the sun might have given to help him find his way was swiftly going away. Cursing quietly Alfred considered his options. He could,

a) try to backtrack to the airport,

b) keep driving and hope that he found something that he recognized, or

c) wake up Arthur and basically admit to defeat.

Obviously that third option was out, Arthur would never let him hear the end of it. He really didn't think that he would be able to find his way back to the airport at this point, so option b it was.

After driving around aimlessly for about an hour Alfred felt like he was going to fall asleep leaning on the wheel. Now he really did have to admire Arthur for navigating through the complicated streets of England. Finally he pulled over and slumped down into the seat, making himself comfortable before drifting off.

The sun was illuminating his entire face… That never happened because he always took care to close his blinds and sleep facing the wall, not the window. What the bloody hell was going on? Oh that's right, Alfred came to visit. He probably flipped him over and shoved to over towards the window. Ready to complain Arthur cracked his eyes open, only to be met with the sight of his car's interior. Come to think of it, he didn't remember getting home last night, because he fell asleep after Alfred snagged the driver's seat for once. Looking out the windows he found that they were quite far away from his flat.

"What did he do, try to get as far away as possible?" Whispering various things to himself Arthur opened his car door and walked over to Alfred's side. Unceremoniously he flung the door open and attempted to pull out the slumbering American. Eventually his efforts were recognized by the said American and he woke up.

"Hey Artie! About last night… I'm s-"

"Git! Wanker! To get to my flat we'll have to drive for over an hour! From the airport it would have been fifteen minutes. I will be driving when you visit me from now on, no buts. If you object you will never, ever even _see _these car keys ever again."

Flinching Arthur's (well deserved) yelling Alfred put on his best pouty face, with a hint of guilt.

"I'm sorry okay! I'll even, even… Break up with you if that's what you want!" Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

Rubbing his forehead Arthur patted the American's shoulder awkwardly.

"Look, let's just pretend that this never happened and I took you sight-seeing." Arthur slid into the car behind the wheel and waited for Alfred to enter the vehicle as well. "After having such a _glorious_ time I'm sure you want to chatter about it. Don't."

"Fine with me dude. By the way, is it true what all the American tourists are reporting after being here?"

"What are they saying about England? If it's offensive-"

"They're saying that the burgers here are better than back in the states!"

* * *

**That's actually true. One of my best friends went to England and when she came back she said that the hamburgers there were better than in the US. Go figure.**


End file.
